


Wake up

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an overdose, Sam is in a coma for three days.<br/>When he wakes, his family and Gabriel are by his side. John's reaction, however, isn't ideal, leaving Dean and Gabriel to comfort Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because one of my friends from a psychiatric hospital I was in took an overdose yesterday. I don't endorse suicide and I don't want anybody to read this if it will trigger you. Writing this is my way of dealing with that and with my own feelings- please, if these issues affect you, don't make yourself feel worse.

“Sammy? Dammit, Sam, wake up!”  
“Samshine, please.”  
“Gabriel, there is no reason for you to be here. My son did something stupid. We will handle it on our own.”  
“Dad, leave him alone.”  
“Why? So that he can tell Sam that everything’s okay and take over?”  
“Why shouldn’t someone tell Sam that it’s okay, John?”  
“Because it’s freaking not. Kid does this and you don’t think he should be put in line?”  
“No, dad.”  
“Where did he get all of those pills, anyway?”  
“Medicine box, I guess.”  
“Stupid prick didn’t think that you might need your insomnia crap, did he? Didn’t think that I might need my thyroxine. What if one of us got a headache? No paracetamol left. Nothing. Bastard emptied it out, didn’t he.”  
“Dad, I mean it, sh-”  
“You mean what? Hmm? Since when are you the father here, Dean?”  
“Dad, just… Stop. Now.”  
“Fine. I’m going for a fucking walk.”  
The hospital room was free of conversation, the only noise being that of the machines for several minutes.  
“He doesn’t mean it, you know.”  
“Yes, he does. He hates him, Dean. He thinks this was selfish. He thinks Sam doesn’t give two craps.”  
“He just doesn’t understand it, is all.”  
“And we do? I haven’t been where Sam is, but I get that he didn’t do this for the hell of it. He didn’t do this so that you couldn’t sleep or John’s thyroid got fucked again.”  
“I know, Gabriel.”  
“He doesn’t, though. Doesn’t fucking care, does he?”  
“Hey!” Dean exclaimed, and Gabriel was about to protest when he saw where Dean was pointing.  
Sam’s face was screwed up, a frown across his brow. Slowly, he opened his eyes, before closing them again. He blinked several times before he was able to keep them open, squinting.  
Both Dean and Gabriel were at his bedside in an instant.  
“Hey,” Dean repeated, this time in greeting to his brother.  
Sam went to respond, but instead, he looked as though he was about to throw up again.  
“Hey. Just relax. You, uh. You’ve been in a coma for three days. Doctors think it was the sleep stuff that knocked you out that long. You’ve been pretty stable for the last two- you puked it all back up again pretty quick. You were unconscious, but your body was in seizure. They… They thought they might have lost you, you’d been there for hours when John found you, they… Oh, god, Sam!”  
“Hey, Gabriel. Calm down. It’s alright. Uh, Sam, do you remember what happened?”  
Sam nodded, his eyes sad as he clearly thought about what had occurred three days ago.   
“Should we get the doctor?” Gabriel asked, glancing out to the hallway. He knew they had been told to go and grab somebody if Sam’s state changed in any way.  
“No,” Sam whispered, and both Gabriel and Dean’s heads whipped round to stare at him once more.  
“No? You need a minute?”  
Sam nodded again.  
“Throat… hurts…”   
“Yeah, you, uh… You probably damaged yourself a little. They said when you wake up you’d have a sore throat, maybe a stomach ache, probably feel sick,” Gabriel turned to Dean. “Do you think we can give him some water?”  
“I don’t know. Should probably wait until he’s ready to tell the doctors.”  
“Where’s… Dad?”   
“He went for a walk, needed to clear his head,” Dean replied smoothly. As hard as he tried not to let on that John was not just upset but angry too, Sam knew.  
“He needs… To know that… I’m sorry…” he replied to his brother, coughing. “Ugh… Is this a feed...ing tube? It feels… weird.”  
“Yeah, it is. And you don’t have to tell him you’re sorry, Samsquatch.”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Come on, we should get that doctor, Sam.”  
“Okay,” Sam nodded to his brother, although his voice was clearly reluctant.  
Dean didn’t look as though he wanted to leave Sam, but he went regardless.  
“Why, Sam?”  
“Not… Your fault. Nobody’s… fault.”  
“I know. But just… I wish I could have stopped it.”  
“I know.”  
“Would you… Would you do it again?” he asked, immediately regretting it when he saw the look on Sam’s face.  
“I guess I…”  
“It’s okay. Look, Sam, we’re gonna get you help. Okay? There’s some people that will come talk to you, apparently. And you can come stay with me for a few days while John gets used to this, if you want. You’ll be okay.”  
“Thank you,” Sam smiled weakly.  
“We’re gonna get you through this, Sam,” Gabriel promised.


End file.
